Skylanders Evolution (Fan-Game)
Skylanders: Evolution developer Toys for Bob publisher Activision platforms Xbox One Play Station 4 Wii U Switch Playstation 3 Xbox 360 genre 3D Platformer released 2018 ratings G series Skylanders Series predecessor N/A successor N/A Story: Koas is going to destroy all of Skylands by Ripping "Skylanders Aliens" or U.A. (Ultra Aliens) out of their Dimensions to destroy Skylands once and for all, Luckly, Master Eon Called in Some Skylanders and the "Evolvers" to stop Koas and Trap all the Aliens. You can Evolve during your Journey. Reposes's Evolutions is based on how much Reposes they had but some Series 1 Skylanders will be received a Repose. SPOLIER ALERT! Kaos get possessed by A Diamond Creature by Fusing him and Transforming into Dusk Diamond Kaos or Dawn Diamond Kaos, then, he start attacking your Skylander Aggressively while Glumshanks tries to stop Kaos. Then he Went off to a Wormwhole where it leads to Skylands. You Must Now Stop Dusk/Dawn Diamond Kaos from destoying Skylands. Dusk/Dawn Diamond Kaos then, transforms or "Kaos Bursts" into Ultra Kaos, A Massive Dragon made nothing but Light And Diamond as the Final Boss. After the Final Boss. Skylands returns to normal. There is a new Mechanic only Dusk/Dawn Diamond Kaos can use called "Kaos Burst". This is how you Transform into Ultra Kaos. Gameplay: Same as any other Skylander game but now you can evolve your Skylander who is an "Evolver" by Evolve Level. You will evolve by reaching a certain Level, like Pokemon. Characters: Water Gill Grunt - S2 Gill Grunt - Anchor Away Gill Grunt - Tidal Wave Gill Grunt - Deep Dive Gill Grunt - Bowslinger Gill Grunt Flip Wreck - Viking Ship Flip Wreck Tiger Shot - Water Crystal Tiger Shot Surf's Down - Cool Surf's Down U.A. Toxic Fire Eruptor - S2 Eruptor - Lava Barf Eruptor - Lava Lance Eruptor - Mega Barf Eruptor Trail Blazer - Mane Race Trail Blazer Hog Wild Boar - Burning Hog Wild Boar Fireshield - Beast Tiger Fireshield U.A. Lance Life Stealth Elf - S2 Stealth Elf - Ninja Stealth Elf - Super Shot Stealth Elf - Shot Dark Stealth Elf High Hive - High Speed High Five Nut Knock - Arcorn Nut Knock Leaf Master - Free Range Leaf Master - Nature Forecast Leaf Master U.A. Drill Air Jet-Vac - Turbo Jet-Vac - Full Blast Jet-Vac - Hurricane Jet-Vac - Vacumn Warrior Jet-Vac Fling Kong - Frisbee Fling Kong Turtnado - Lighting Turnado Gusterang - Giant Wind Gusterang Arwing Warrior Fox - Star Master Fox U.A. Hurricane Magic Spyro - S2 Spyro - Mega Ram Spyro - Ultra Horn Spyro Pop Fizz - Super Gulp Pop Fizz - Fizz Frenzy Pop Fizz - Big Bubble Pop Fizz - Mega Bubble Potion Pop Fizz Brainwave - Genius Brainwave Abra Cobradabra - Snake Charmer Abra Cobradabra - Mystical Abra Cobradabra U.A. Gingerbread Tech Trigger Happy - S2 Trigger Happy - Big Bang Trigger Happy - Double Dare Trigger Happy - Gold Crazy Trigger Happy Tread Head - Racing Tread Head Lock Brawl - Locker King Lock Brawl Plane Warrior - Aeroplane Plane Warrior - Turbulence Plane Warrior U.A. Dusk Undead Cynder - S2 Cynder - Phantom Cynder - Phantom Lightning Cynder Roller Brawl - Bone Bash Roller Brawl - Bonerang Roller Brawl Ghost Bouncer - Spooky Ghost Bouncer - Mega Bounce Ghost Bouncer Batnado - Vampire King Batnado - Hurricane Batnado U.A. Ghost Earth Terrafin - S2 Terrafin - Knockout Terrafin - Shark Shooter Terrafin - Jaw Shooter Terrafin Rocky Roll - Footballer Rocky Roll Trouble Rouser - Digger Mine Trouble Rouser Spy Stone - Rising Spy Stone Scrambled Egg Yoshi - Super Eater Yoshi U.A. Goose Light Spotlight - Ring Shine Spotlight Astrostar - Spaceman Astrostar Ultra Koas (Forme) U.A. Emotion Dark Blackout - Darkwing Blackout Knight Sword - Nightmare Knight Sword Rag Scream - Eye Screamer Rag Scream U.A. Glutton Kaos Dusk Diamond Koas/Dawn Diamond Koas Adventure Packs: Sheep World Island Tower of Ice Fruit Island Sunlighter Spire Level: Jungle Life Wild West Town Skylanders Acadamy Woods of Skylands Fossil Rainfall Chef Kitchen Jungle Madness Cannon War Zone Ocean Undersea Research Foundation Research Lab Ultra Dimension Altar of Skylands Kaos's Lair Category:Fan Games Category:Games